<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time - One-Shot by JosefAik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613987">First Time - One-Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefAik/pseuds/JosefAik'>JosefAik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefAik/pseuds/JosefAik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the walls of Winterfell, the culmination of one of the longest-running romances in the series came to fruition, but we never get to see it. The story of Jaime and Brienne has spanned the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms, from Riverrun to King's Landing, and, finally, to Winterfell. Here their shared love would be consummated, and realisations would be shared, in a moment that would impact both their lives, as they finally accepted each other and their love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister &amp; Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time - One-Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't write a whole lot of explicit smut, so I apologise if this is terrible, but I was set the challenge by a dear friend and didn't want to let them down. I tried not to make the smut the focus either way, however, so hopefully that mitigates some of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have never slept with anyone before.” </p><p>Her words were spoken in a hushed tone, as if she felt shame from them. He knew that she hadn’t slept with anyone, because he knew where her heart belonged. He felt no jealousy towards Tormund Giantsbane, for he knew that there was nothing there. How long had he known that what he and Brienne had was real he did not know, but he had known to where it was leading; this moment... </p><p>“Then you have to drink. Those are the rules.” </p><p>It was no joke between them. Every word was spoken with an undertone of lust. Would she not make the first move? Would he? He felt his breaths deepen as he stared into her eyes. Her face may be plain, but the love he felt for her was not. It was steeped in experience and longing, a separation that had torn apart his waking hours, and now they were here. The agony of waiting had been all worth it for this, the moments before the inevitable, the charged air between them sparking with desire.  </p><p>She stood before him, topless, as bare as the day that she had been born, but he did not look at that, not yet, for the beauty in Brienne was in those eyes. They held such kindness and heart, such loyalty and strength, and in those eyes he saw hope for himself.  </p><p>“I told you-” </p><p>He could not restrain himself any further. His lips moved to hers, a quick show of passion, as their united themselves as one. He did not need the lips to be plump, nor cushioned, he just needed them to be hers. When she pulled away from him, he found himself leaning forward for more. He looked into her eyes again, and saw her exposed to him, as he was to her.  </p><p>“I did not-” </p><p>He didn’t need her to speak another word, for he knew everything that she could say already. That brief moment had confirmed to him what he already knew. What they had was more real than anything else in this world.  </p><p>“Do not speak. I cannot stand another moment where we are not as one.” </p><p>There were no jokes now, no quips and clever comments. He could not hide his feelings for her behind that veneer any longer. He put his lips to hers again, kissing her softly, gently, not wanting to frighten her, or move her any faster than she was ready for. He took her right hand in his left, feeling her strong hands under his, skin worn and hardened by years at the sword. What man would find such a trait attractive? And yet he did, because he knew whose hands they were.  </p><p>He guided her hands to his chest, allowing her fingers to brush over his muscled torso, and then to his right breast. Her fingers pressed down on his bare flesh, squeezing, and testing. Whilst all this happened, their lips parted, and their eyes locked. It was she that made the next move, taking his left hand in her right, and guiding it up to her own breasts. They were neither large nor flat. In truth he had noticed them before, beneath the armour of the wolfskins. He squeezed lightly, and saw her take a sharp intake of breath, followed by a smile.  </p><p>They did not stay like that for long, and Jaime was surprised that it was Brienne who took the lead, taking his hand and guiding him to the simple, wooden bed. He had to admit, he had pictured more luxuriant surroundings for this moment, but now it was here he did not care, so long as it was with her.  </p><p>She stood him so that his back was to the bed. There was one last tender kiss, before she pushed him backwards, and he felt himself surrounded by wolfskins and sheets. She stood over him, tall and imposing, silhouetted against the blazing fire. She leaned down, and undid tassles of his leggings. He thought her large fingers might have some trouble, but they moved surprisingly deftly. He laid his head back and allowed it to happen, staring up at the ceiling.  </p><p>Soon enough his cock was free of its fabric cage, and stood hard and ready. He felt some embarrassment at that moment, as only one other had ever seen him so exposed. He was not sure how Brienne would react to it, and he felt some shame in that moment as well.  </p><p>He felt the mattress underneath his back change shape, and he looked to his right. She was sat on the bed, staring at him, her hard eyes melted in the pure heat of the moment between them. She wasn’t staring at his waist, but at his face, a smile playing on her thin lips.  </p><p>“You do know what to do with it, don’t you?” </p><p>He found himself saying the words without even thinking them. What they had was just that natural. It was so different to anything he had ever had with Cersei, where every word had always needed to be selected so carefully.  </p><p>“I was wondering where my scoffing lion had vanished to. I just- I want this moment to last longer than ourselves, Jaime. I want to savour every moment I get to spend with you.” </p><p>He patted the bed next to him encouragingly.  </p><p>“Lie beside me.” </p><p>She did so, spreading her naked frame out before him. He was surprised to see that her legs and arms were shaven, though her cunt was adorned by curly blonde hairs. He rested his head on his arm, and gazed at her for a few moments, their lips inches apart.  </p><p>“Moments don’t last forever. We just have to try to enjoy them as they pass us. I have many that I regret, but none with you, not if this is where it brought us.” </p><p>Their next kiss was unlike the others. It was filled with raw passion and hunger, as all their inhibitions and the years of tension were let loose. The way they embraced, the way they connected, made him feel at one with her. When she pulled away from him, she swallowed, and nodded.  </p><p>“I’m ready.” </p><p>He made to climb on top of her, but she pushed him down, onto his back once again. She climbed on top of him, her powerful thighs either side of his waist, her cunt held just above his rigid cock. Before lowering herself down, she leant in, to kiss him again, deeply and assuredly. She was in control now. This was what she wanted and they could go at her pace.  </p><p>The next few moments were bliss, as he felt himself penetrate her tightness, as they linked together as one. He felt it as he buried himself deeper and deeper inside her, the tight walls contracting around his stiffness. He looked up at her, and saw her moaning through gritted teeth. The blood of her maidenhood trickled down his shaft. She did not stop for the pain, and instead let out deep groan of pure pleasure. </p><p>Her hands moved to his, holding them behind his head as she rode him. It felt like it went on for hours, his eyes closed, his back arched as the pleasure wracked through him, time after time, until, at last, they collapsed onto the bed, panting and exhausted, her held in his arms, their bodies, even now, pressed tight together. His breaths were exhaustive, but he still managed to kiss her lightly on the skin of her broad shoulders, their bodies bathed in the light of the dwindling fire, embers crackling up into the air.  </p><p>It had been unlike anything he had ever experienced before, those raw emotions of passion, the kisses of tender love and hardened desire, the way they had felt together, united at long last. He had been lying to himself if he had ever thought that what he shared with Cersei had been love, for now that he had known the touch of Brienne, he could see the past for what it was. What he had just experienced, what he had just shared, that was love.  </p><p>No words needed to be spoken as they lay there, silence covering the room. It was not awkward, or uncomfortable, nor did it need to be filled, because they both knew what the other was thinking. They were thoughts of love, and hope, and warmth, thoughts of home. Their lust satiated in that moment, what was left between the two knights was a love and a respect that would last a lifetime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>